Megatron (Transformers: Prime)
Lord Megatron is the main antagonist of the 2010 animated series Transformers: Prime and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of the series finale Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising. He is the leader of the Decepticons. He originally dubbed himself Megatronus (named after Megatronus Prime), he was an ambitious gladiator in the pits of Kaon, he believed the caste system to be corrupt and thus sought to end it, with himself as the new ruler. After leaving the gladiatorial arena for the political one, he saw fit to shorten his name. When he was rejected by the High Council, he waged war on Cybertron and left the planet wasted. Now he and his arch-enemy, Optimus Prime, battle on planet Earth for the control of the human planet. Megatron's first grand plan was to invade Earth with an army of undead Terrorcons but he himself was gravely wounded, leaving Starscream in charge of the Decepticon army until he was reawakened by Bumblebee who he manged to possess for a brief time where he retook command. Megatron then however found himself teaming up with Team Prime to counter the threat of Unicron. After Unicron's defeat Megatron found himself both in a mission to retrieve the Iacon relic weapons as well as keep his troops in line from various in fighting among the ranks which resulted in a few casualties and several betrayals. Eventually when the Omega Key's came into play Megatron raced against time to restore planet Cybertron with them before Optimus could and almost succeeded and even nearly cyberformed Earth. However the plan failed when Prime destroyed the Omega Lock but Megatron had his revenge and used the Nemesis to destroy the Autobot base before setting up the new fortress of Darkmount. Shortly after the destruction of the base, Megatron sent massive search parties to find the surviving Autobots and was even given a Predacon to look for them. However Darkmount was soon destroyed in an all out attack by the Autobots and a resurrected Optimus Prime. Now back to the way things were, Megatron's next plan was to create an entire army of Predacons to serve him. However when his lone beast evolved and transformed, Megatron became fearful of what he was capable of and scrapped it. In the destruction Megatron found the means to restore Cybertron one more with Synthetic Energon, as Megatron's plan to rebuild the Omega Lock progressed, the Autobots invaded the Nemesis. As Optimus and Megatron fought the tyrant killed Bumblebee and almost killed Optimus but Megatron himself was stabbed by the Star Saber used by Bumblebee who was resurrected by the Omega Lock energy, and the tyrant's lifeless body fell to Earth. Though asumed dead, Megatron was awakened by Unicron who took possession of his body and reformatted it. Unicron would inflict eternal suffering upon the warlord as Unicron attempted to destroy Cybertron but he was freed from the chaos lord by Optimus Prime. Megatron then regained control but had lost his passion for oppression and abandoned the Decepticons to start a new life. History Cybertron Early years Megatronus (named after the Prime of the same name) was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon who disagreed with the corrupt system and vowed to bring down the system and bring equality for all, thus becoming political. In his mission he met the young Orion Pax, who assisted him in his mission and the young Orion came to see Megatronus as a mentor of such. Megatronus also gained a large political following including Soundwave. Megatronus decided to shorten his name to "Megatron" before seeing the high council. However once there Megatron revealed his true colors and demanded the old way be thrown over by force and demanded to be named the next Prime. Orion, however did not agree with Megatron's proposal and proclaimed a much more peaceful way of life which threw Megatron into the dark. Great War Begins Enraged, Megatron severed all ties with Orion and went on to create the Decepticon army with his followers, which took the remaining population by suprise who in response named themselves the Autobots. In addition to Soundwave, Megatron would gain many followers such as the treacherous Starscream, the logic-ruled Shockwave and the Vehicon army. Iacon Relics Orion Pax Following his successful attempt to get Orion Pax on the side of the Decepticons, Megatron was able to get in contact with the rest of the Decepticons and tell them of his soon emergence aboard the ship. He told them that he was to be shown every courtesy and said that the first to address him as Optimus Prime would have their voice-box torn out. After his second-in-command Airachnid questioned if it was wise to have a former Autobot have free access, Megatron told her that nothing happened aboard the ship without his knowledge before telling her that she would do well to remember that. He told her that there still was no need for concern and stated that Orion did not possess the same fight Optimus Prime was so renown for. After Airachnid questioned what use he was to their cause, Megatron told her to rest assured before concluding that Orion Pax would indeed earn his places. In part of his ploy to trick Orion, Megatron told him that Ratchet was the leader of the Autobots. After Orion related that he could not conceive that Ratchet would be responsible of such horrors, Megatron told him to think that the "Doctor of Doom's" quest for power continues. As another part of his lie, he told Orion that his marauders pursued the Decepticons to the planet's orbit before saying that the Decepticons felt Earth's species were not ready to behold them. In what can be seen as plagiarism, he told the new Decepticon that the Decepticons had sworn to protect Earth, something Optimus and the other Autobots made their intention. After Optimus questioned why the Decepticons were called what they were, Megatron continued to lie, telling him that it was another Autobot scare tactic. He related to his comrade that the name was meant to demonize the Decepticons and that instead, the group saw fit to wear it as a badge of honor as he recalled that if speaking the truth was deception, then they were gladly guilty. Megatron stopped the conversation, telling him that there would be plenty of time for catching up and that for the time being, he would need to rest. When talking to Knock Out, the Decepticon medic asked if they should beef-up the security around the Nemesis. However, Megatron told him that he believed that their new Decepticon would preform most well if he did not feel threatened or confined in any way. He revealed to Knock Out that he had placed his room of operations near the energon vault, which was always under constant surveillance. When returning to Orion Pax, he began to realize that his former ally and now fellow Decepticon asked many questions, even having to tell him that Starscream was dead. When talking to Soundwave, he related his opinions on Orion and told him that it was a matter of time before he unraveled their fabrications. He only hoped that Orion was able to complete Project Iacon before he was forced to destroy him, once and for all. Things took a turn for the worse for Megatron when Autobot Arcee was able to get aboard the Nemesis. When the Vehicons were easily defeated by her, Megatron watched and remarked in surprise to their unsuccessfulness. After Airachnid asked Megatron to allow her to fight Arcee, Megatron objected, telling her that if Orion saw an Autobot or their destruction then everything he believed would be called into question. Megatron ordered that Arcee be escorted of the ship by Soundwave. Confronting Orion Following Arcee being teleported by Soundwave off of the Nemesis, Megatron confronted Orion about the incident. He apologized for the recent commotion and asked him if he was harmed in any way. Orion confirmed that he was fine and asked Megatron why he had told him that Starscream was dead before the Decepticon leader told him that he was dead to their cause. He told Optimus that Starscream was his most trusted lieutenant until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots. He continued by stating that never had he witnessed a more profound act of deceit before asking Orion if Starscream had done or said anything troubling to him. After Orion told him that he had not, Megatron said good and told him that perhaps it be best for him to forget about the incident and return to his project. Megatron soon left Orion alone and began to talk to Soundwave. He told his longtime ally that he made a mistake not terminating Starscream a long time ago, calling it a mistake he did not intend to make again. Dreadwing's Arrival Decepticon Dreadwing arrived on Earth, joining up with Megatron and the other Decepticons aboard the Nemesis. He welcomed the Decepticon to his ranks, stating that he was as loyal as his twin Skyquake. However, Dreadwing had arrived to seek vengeance on the one responsible for his twin's death. Following Soundwave's playing of a clip of Skyquake's demise, Megatron related that Skyquake had died under the command of Starscream and not of his own. After Dreadwing related that every Autobot on Earth would die for his twin's death, Megatron reminded him that Autobots were only dealt with when he commanded. After Dreadwing went after the Autobots regardless, he contacted Megatron, whom reminded him that he had ordered him not to do so. After Dreadwing told him of his current attempt to kill Optimus, Megatron related to him that Optimus was not so easily vanquished, a fact that he had been trying to get his fellow Decepticons to realize each time one tried to kill him. Regardless, Megatron allowed Dreadwing to have his vengeance, only in the memory of his departed twin and told Soundwave that he would be surprised if they ever hear from Dreadwing again. He soon began to grow tired of Airachnid, especially after requesting to be reminded of her loyalty by Soundwave, whom played a clip of her telling the Decepticons to consider a future without Megatron. He proceeded to order Dreadwing to kill her on his upcoming mission, telling him to avoid fighting her in corners. Ultimately, Dreadwing failed and his other loyal Decepticon Breakdown was killed instead by Airachnid. Megatron angrily scolded Dreadwing for not going after his deceased comrade's remains. The Decepticons were soon contacted by Airachnid, whom's signal was being tracked by Soundwave and challenged Megatron to come and defeat her. Though Dreadwing asked him if he could accompany him, Megatron angrily deemed that he had his chance and failed before taking off to fight Airachnid. Megatron came to Airachnid's location and was soon attacked by that of her Insecticon, whom profoundly pushed him and began to fight him. While Megatron battled the beast, he told Airachnid that she and her Insecticon would do best to remember his own previous training in the pits of Kaon. Despite being able to defeat and kill the Insecticon, the beast had a large amount of stress placed on his body, causing Megatron to fall to the ground after the Autobots came down to him. He asked Optimus if he planned to take him prisoner, only for the Autobot leader to place his blaster in front of his face. However, Megatron's luck managed to come into effect when Dreadwing, disobeying his orders arrived with the other Decepticons. Though Optimus planned to kill Megatron there and now, he gave in after Dreadwing stated that the Decepticons would not attack him in return if he spared him. However, as Megatron left, he pulled the unthinkable by going back on Dreadwing's word and ordering the Vehicons to attack the Autobots while he and Dreadwing made an escape. While flying, he promoted Dreadwing to that of his new second-in-command. Wheeljack involvement With the Decepticons returning from their quests to retrieve the relics, Megatron questioned how only Soundwave was able to bring him back anything other than an excuse. Hardshell stepped to him and admitted to having killed Bulkhead in retaliation of Tox-En's destruction at the wrecker's hands, something that made Megatron deem that perhaps their endeavors had not been wasted after all. After stopping Hardshell and Knock Out from engaging in battle, Megatron asked Hardshell if he was certain that the one called Bulkhead was exterminated, being assured by him that the Insecticon had succeeded in terminating the Autobot by his very own hand. As Knock Out complained over his paint job being ruined by the Insecticons, Megatron told him to spare him the dramatics and told him that it was merely a scratch. While Knock Out continued to bicker with Hardshell, Megatron was called away by a Vehicon, alerting him of a call that was coming from one of their mines. He asked him what seemed to be the problem after being alerted and discovered from the Vehicon that the caller would only speak to him. Recognizing the caller as Wheeljack, he told the Autobot that the loss of one mine would hardly be a blow to the Decepticon cause after the Autobot told him that he was sitting on one. Wheeljack told him that he was going to continue his attacks on the mines until he was given what he wanted, causing Megatron to ask what it might be before he discovered from the Autobot that Bulkhead had only nearly been killed and questioned Hardshell immediately. While Hardshell proclaimed his innocence and told his leader that the Wrecker was lying, Megatron ordered that if he had not killed Bulkhead, he best kill Wheeljack after telling the Insecticon that he owed him a spark. However, Hardshell was killed and his body was brought back to the warship where an Insecticon informed Megatron it was a human girl named Miko, which made Megatron look deeply surprised. Silas' Emergence Megatron was shocked that Silas has integrated his body with Breakdown's spark, resulting the birth of Silas that he distasted with. Nevertheless, he allowed "Silas" the opportunity to prove himself worthy of a place in the Decepticon ranks by supplying them with a Project Damocles satellite. Though the initial results were promising, he sent Silas to terminate Raf when the boy's hacking threatened to railroad their plans. When Silas failed to do so and the satellite was stopped, Megatron called him back, and handed the former MECH commander over to Knock Out for dissection and experiment with the medic Decepticon's experimental synthetic energon that previously salvaged from Ratchet's. Duel between Star Sabers After sent a decoy for Autobots, he was horrified withe the discovery of Star Saber, where he realized that Optimus would be dangerous than ever had he reclaimed the weapon. So he had his minions to immediately secured the saber along with the boulder that stuck with it. Unfortunately, the arrival of a new Autobot delayed them long enough that the other Autobots discovered the deception. Optimus quickly managed to get hold of the sword despite Megatron's best efforts, and as the Autobot leader unleashed the sword's power, Megatron was forced to retreat in his ship, noting it was now the Decepticons' darkest hour. He then schemed the plan to create the original Star Saber's equal. As he required a body part of a deceased Prime to use Forge of Solus Prime, Megatron took Dreadwing through the space bridge to Cybertron, and broke into the tomb of a Prime. After having Knock Out graft the Prime's arm onto Megatron, he was finally able to use the Forge of Solus Prime to forge a Dark Star Saber with some of his Dark Energon. Once Soundwave decrypted a new set of coordinates, he got the opportunity to test it on Arcee and Smokescreen when the pair found the first Omega Key, whom he swept aside with ease. With new-found confidence, Megatron challenged Prime to a duel, and though his new sword cleaved right through the Star Saber, Megatron was unable to stop the Autobots from getting away with the Omega Key. He did take a custom to his new weapon, arm, and vowed that even if Optimus has the Iacon relics, it wouldn't be enough to take on Megatron with his new sword. The Omega Keys Gloating of his destruction of the Star Saber, he allowed Knock Out the opportunity to retrieve the next relic. Upon his return with another Omega Key, Megatron was intrigued by the relic, believing it to be part of a larger piece, and put the doctor to work analyzing it. He was less impressed with Dreadwing who returned empty handed from his mission (which would be the second time), and asserted that they needed to locate the Autobot base to recover their relics. Then Soundwave decrypted the final part of the Iacon databse, revealing Smokescreen to be relevant to their search. Fight for the keys on Cybertron After they extracted the Omega Key from Smokescreen, Megatron had Knock Out perform a cortical psychic patch procedure on the Autobot to learn their purpose. After discovering that all four could be used to revitalize Cybertron, he left Knock Out to find out where the Autobot base was, Megatron went to place the Omega Key in storage. However Smokescreen escaped and snatched it out of his grasp and made off with the other key as well. Though Megatron and his men gave pursuit as the Autobot jumped off their ship, Smokescreen got away. The Decepticon leader told Dreadwing they would need to locate the Autobot base quickly to retrieve the other keys, only to find Starscream on the bridge, with all four of the Omega Keys as a peace offering. Reconciling with Starscream Intending to find what Starscream really planned, Megatron had himself plugged into the rogue Decepticon with a psychic patch. Despite most of Starscream's memories turning out to be incriminating, he was eventually convinced to allow Starscream to rejoin the Decepticon ranks. Autobots' Darkest Hour Megatron attempted to stress to Dreadwing that the Decepticons needed to be united. Unfortunately Dreadwing was more interested in slagging Starscream, and Megatron had to blow a hole through him, thus killing Dreadwing. Megatron vowed at Starscream to not make him regret which one of them he spared. Once the location of the Omega Lock was established, Megatron took the Keys to Cybertron to find it. He and his men were attacked by the Autobots, who got away with the Keys while Megatron was otherwise occupied with fighting Optimus with his fixed Star Saber. Megatron was shocked that Smokescreen brought the spark extractor which destroyed Megatron's men and left the warlord by himself as he destroyed the device with his sword. With some help from Starscream, Megatron got hold of the Autobots' human friends to use as a bargaining chip to secure the return of the Keys. Once he had the Keys back, Megatron had the lock activated and revealed that he intended to use it on both Cybertron and Earth so he'd have two worlds to rule, starting with Earth. Shockingly, this news resulted in Optimus slicing Megatron's sword arm off before destroying the Omega Lock. Though the Autobots escaped, Megatron would have the last laugh, as he knew the location of their base and used the Omega Lock to create a fortress there before Optimus destroyed it. If he could not conquer Cybertron, he could at least conquer Earth. From the Nemesis, he and his men attacked and destroyed the Autobot base as their first act of aggression. Megatron rules over Jasper/Shockwave returns As the Decepticons were unable to find any corpses in the rubble, Megatron ordered worldwide surveillance. He got the opportunity to test his new citadel's fusion cannons on some foolishly attacking humans, and contacted Agent Fowler, claiming to want to co-exist peacefully with humanity. With the continuing failure of Starscream to get any information out of the captive Wheeljack, Megatron sent Knock Out to Cybertron to search for the relics lost during the Omega Lock battle. He was pleased when Knock Out returned with the long lost Shockwave. Megatron appointed Shockwave his first lieutenant in charge of science. With failures mounting, including an aborted attempt by Starscream to track down the Autobots by freeing Wheeljack with a tracking device attached, Megatron's anger grew, leading Shockwave to bring to Earth a Predacon he had cloned. Beast Hunters After viewing the Predacon, Megatron told Shockwave that it did his spark good to see him tampering with creation. Though he received advisement from Starscream to not approach the Predacon, Megatron ignored him and referred to the Predacon as primal magnificence. Shockwave had the Predacon examine spilled energon of Wheeljack, with Megatron then sending the beast off to find him by uttering "let the hunt begin." The Predacon returned, failing to defeat or capture Wheeljack. Later on, Megatron ended up berating Starscream and asking why his forces were scattered for no logical reason. Soundwave then presented a hologram representation of the Harbinger to Megatron who then proceeded to scream at Starscream over leaving Decepticon technology fully operational and unsecured. He later went on to stop and defeat Ultra Magnus from destroying Darkmount's cannon energy supply before forcibly bringing him to the top of Darkmount to announce his intentions; to execute all their prisoners, and to fire Darkmount's fusion cannons at the nearest human metropolis. He was then stopped by the untimely return of his enemy, Optimus Prime who had returned with a new form and proceeded to pummel Megatron, going as far as to send Megatron flying into the throne on the fortress. A short time later, he tried to stop Prime from destroying Darkmount, however, Prime gained the upper hand and threw Megatron into Darkmount's power core. Utterly defeated and horribly weakened, Megatron was then led from the crumbling base to the Nemesis. After the return of Optimus Prime and the destruction of Darkmount, Megatron's forces would continue to dominate in their search for Predacon bones in order to raise an army of beast warriors. His forces would suffer a major setback when Starscream and Knock Out attempted to create a super-soldier using Synthetic Energon, Dark Energon and the captive CYLAS as a guinea pig. With the revelation of Predaking's ability to transform and his newfound intelligence,10 Megatron realized that the Predacons were a potential threat and decided to terminate Project Predacon. Following Starscream's advice, he allowed the Autobots to discover Shockwave's laboratory and destroy all the Predacon clones. Predaking would later swear revenge on the Autobots, not knowing of Megatron's treachery. The destruction of the clones would also reveal a means to restore Cybertron and cyberform Earth as Synthetic Energon was shown to react with cybernucleic acid to form cybermatter. Megatron would then commit his forces to rebuilding the Omega Lock and complete the formula for Synthetic Energon. To achieve that goal, he had the Autobot Medic Ratchet captured and convinced him to further complete his work on the subject. 11.12 Once the formula was completed, Megatron gave Ratchet to Predaking to eliminate him. However, he didn't count on Ratchet convincing the Predacon that the Decepticon leader was really responsible for the destruction of the clones. 13 This caused Predaking to go on a rampage to confront the Decepticon Leader, during their conflict, Predaking easily bested Megatron, sending him flying across a hallway after a brutal beating. Starscream however, distracted Predaking long enough for Megatron to blast the Predacon out an airlock. At that point, the Autobots attacked the Nemesis, leading up to the final battle with the Decepticons. Final battle and death Megatron then engaged in battle with Optimus Prime, having the advantage of the Dark Star Saber, however Optimus's new body allowed the Autobot leader to overpower Megatron. Due to the actions of the humans taking over the bridge, his own saber being knocked from his grasp, the Wreckers destroying his remaining troops and Smokescreen bringing the Star Saber into the fray, Megatron found himself being pushed into a corner. He then fired his fusion cannon at Bumblebee as the scout tried to bring the Star Saber to Optimus Prime, which resulted in Bee dying and falling into the Omega Lock before disintegrating, causing the Autobot leader to go into a rage while nearly pummeling Megatron to death, Megatron however, was able to turn the tables again with the Dark Star Saber and send Prime over the edge of the Lock with only a grasp on the side. He was about to deliver the finishing blow, but was distracted when he heard a new voice from behind, the voice belonged to the resurrected Bumblebee; who had been restored by the cybermatter in the Omega Lock. In that instant, Bumblebee pierced Megatron's chest with the Star Saber, extinguishing his Spark and slowly killing him as the others looked on in dismay, shock with even Optimus expressing sadness. Megatron's lifeless body then fell to Earth, burning through the atmosphere along the way. With their leader finally dead, the remaining Decepticons retreated with Starscream and Shockwave forced to share the last remaining escape pod from their ship. Revival and Banishment Megatron's body ended up underwater in Earth's ocean. The Dark Energon within him made it unable for him to join the AllSpark. Megatron was awoken by Unicron, who himself was awoken by the echo of Primus reawakening. Unicron transferred his entire mind into Megatron's body and upgraded it into a striking resemblance to Galvatron and took off for Cybertron. Among the upgrades was a Super-Luminal Space Drive, which allowed Megatron to reach Cybertron in mere hours without the need for a Space Bridge or ship despite the great distance between the two planets. Unicron forcefully told Megatron he would not be a ruler as Unicron would just use his body to destroy Cybertron, much to Megatron's dismay and shock. Unicron then traveled to Darkmount in an attempt to assassinate Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead. The four first believed it to be Megatron only to be corrected that it was in fact Unicron in possession of Megatron's body. Despite being in possession of great power, Unicron failed to extinguish any of the Autobots and deemed it fit to find a greater instrument of destruction. Megatron later tricked Unicron into attacking the still alive Predaking in the hopes the beast would inflict enough damage on him to drive Unicron from his body. But this backfires as Unicron used his powers to easliy crush the beast. Megatron's life signal proved to be Unicron's weakness as the Nemesis could track it. During the conflict between Prime and Unicron, it is shown that Unicron was brutally torturing Megatron within his body, promising him "eternal suffering". When Unicron's anti-spark was finally torn from his body, Megatron was freed from the Chaos Bringer and regained control of his body again, with his eyes returning to their natural red. Starscream then arrived and talked about how his new body would "take things to the next level." Megatron then berated Starscream and announced to all present that having been a victim of oppression he had lost taste for inflicting it and that the Decepticons are no more, despite Starscream trying to convince him otherwise. Megatron flew off to parts unknown seemingly exiled himself for his past actions. Before Optimus became one with Primus, he stated that even Megatron has the ability to change. Victims * Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Autobots * Vehicons * Insecticons (under Airachnid's control) * Bumblebee (temporary, resurrected) Quotes Gallery MegatronP.png|Megatron's full body Megatron & Insecticons.jpg|Megatron surrounded by Insecticons. Megatron is mad.jpg|Megatron's breakdown. Unicron uses powers.jpg|Unicron/Megatron using his Dark Energon powers Megatron and his Henchmen.png Trivia *Megatron's design in this version was combined version of his his live-action incarnation and his Generation One incarnation: **Megatron's helmet and legs design were derived from the Generation One counterpart Also, both Megatron also had their fusion cannon attached on their right arm. **The rest of the elements of Megatron's physical appearance are derived from his live-action incarnation, particularly his ability to turned into Cybertronian Jet and demonic-looking visage. Category:Big Bads Category:Transformers Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Possessor Category:Revived Category:Elderly Category:Inconclusive Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Saboteurs Category:Related to Hero Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Strategic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cult Leaders Category:On & Off Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist